


infinity

by Lora_Leng



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: "Глупый мальчик", думает Йошино.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Souma Yoshino





	infinity

_"Глупый мальчик"_ , думает Йошино в их первую встречу, _"храбрый мальчик"_.

Сил у него — только чтобы наблюдать, не участвовать, но он снова лезет в битву, отдает себя змеям в обмен на жизнь незнакомой женщины, так рыцарственно, что ей хочется смеяться — но она только сжимает кулак и выжидает удобный момент.

***

(Это так просто — вот они духовные частицы, в воздухе, смешаны с пылью и солнечным светом, — почему же они тебя не слушаются?

Это так просто — вот оно время, в морщинках старушки, что продает яблоки, в звуках колоколен, — почему же тебя оно не касается?

Крест больше не поможет — ни ей, ни ему. На чердаке городской ратуши ждать помощи свыше абсолютно бессмысленно.)

***

Его зовут Исида Урью.

Йошино не хочет этого знать — между ними пропасть: ему шестнадцать, ей — не одна сотня лет, а забывать, не зная имени, куда проще; Йошино не хочет этого знать, но почему-то называет в ответ свое.

— Кто он для вас? — спрашивает он, когда сумерки сгущаются и остаются темными разводами на оконном стекле.

Она помнит правильный ответ на этот вопрос: перед ее глазами встают алые глаза и шрам на подбородке; сколько было Карии в ее жизни — и без него была ли это жизнь?

Был ли кто-нибудь, кого она ненавидела сильнее?

Исида смотрит твердо, не собираясь отступать или изменять свой выбор; может, у него тоже есть что-то, что он ненавидит.

Или кто-то.

— Я любила его, — отвечает она и не замечает, что говорит в прошедшем времени.

***

В магазине странного шинигами пахнет зеленым чаем и лекарствами; Исида слегка хмурится, словно те цепи, что он сам на себя навесил, давят ему на грудь. Йошино хочется отогнать все плохие мысли прочь — но подобные ей не входят без приглашения, а в его сны ее уж точно не звали.

Иногда бывает бой, который следует принять в одиночестве, — это и есть гордость, наверное. В ней этой гордости осталась самая малость — ей хватит.

Тени пляшут на ткани одеяла, вплетаются в темные волосы, танцуют на бледном лице.

_"Глупый мальчик"_ , думает Йошино, _"красивый мальчик"_.

И целует в лоб, как покойника, забирая на себя его смерть — одну из ста тысяч возможных, но вдруг ему — и ей — повезет.

***

Ей везет. Почти.

Умирать не страшно, умирать на чьих-то руках — немного жаль. Самую капельку — не справилась, не победила Карию — но уходить, оказывается, так легко. Исида склоняется над ней, за стеклами очков синие глаза горят остаточной злостью и детской обидой — ты же обещала, ты же обещала мне, что не погибнешь!

_"Глупый мальчик"_ , думает Йошино, _"счастливый мальчик"_.

И — спокойно закрывает глаза.


End file.
